Heatwave
by ReWriT3
Summary: A retired trainer and his Pokemon, everything's going well for Jason but then a member joins the retired team and things may never be the same again. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

"Jason we're hungry." An Absol laid on top of her trainer waiting for any sort of response from him. After a couple minutes of feeling his chest being used as a bouncy castle, Jason grabs the Absol and rolls her over to the other side of the bed. "Jeez Luna you could've just waited a couple minutes for my alarm to go off." He looked over at his Absol as she shyly buries her face under his pillow as she softly says. "I was getting hungry." She let out a surprised squeak as Jason picked her up and walked to the living room as set her down on the couch.

He made his way to the kitchen when he heard his Blaziken talk to him "Finally, I thought you were going to let me starve all morning." He took his attention from the fridge as he saw his Blaziken take a seat at the table. "You know you can help me cook Ember." She scoffed at his reply. "What happened to the Combusken that loved helping me cook?" "Why? You do a pretty good job on you own so why bother?." She lazily said as she couldn't help but turn to the Absol on the couch who was attempting to keep a laugh in. "What are you giggling about?" It wasn't a secret around Jason's Pokemon as to why the Blaziken no longer helped with cooking. "Cause you just love seeing him cook, it gets hot from the heat and he starts sweating and the-" Luna's sentence cut short when a salt shaker smacked the side of her head. A blushing Ember looks away in embarrassment. "Honestly you two are more like kids than anything else." A Pangoro says while coming from the hall only to crash onto a recliner near the couch. "She started it." The Pangoro looked at Ember with a questioning glare. "She made fun of your crush on Jason again didn't she?" Ember didn't answer as she laid her head between her arms on the table. Muttering a faint shut it. Luna began to howl in laughter. "Why are you laughing? You have a bigger crush on him than her." Luna looked at the Pangoro with a mortified expression. "Shut up Champ!"

Jason chuckled to himself as he came out to announce the food was ready. Luckily for the two love sick Pokemon in the room he hadn't heard the conversation except for Luna's last reply to Champ. "Hey Ember can you get everyone else up while I get the plates ready?" Ember lifted her head to reply to him. "Why do I have to do it?" "Please?" He said with a soft smile and pleading eyes that made her heart beat against her chest. With a blush under her feathers she got up mumbling a response while she went to wake everyone else up. Ember opened a door closest to the kitchen table and looked inside to find a sleeping Leafeon curled up on top of a small bed. "Lilly get up!" Lilly shot up from bed terrified from the sudden yell. She looked up to glare at Ember. "You didn't have to yell you lunatic!"

Ember left with a smug smile as she headed to the end of the hall only stop by Jason's room when she heard a sound. She peeked through a slight crack of the door as her eyes widened at the sight before her. A Zoroark laid out on Jason's bed with slightly closed eyes as she stared at the ceiling clutching one of his shirts with one hand to her nose. "Yes Jason~" her muffled voice said through the shirt while her free hand used its claw to rub her wet slit. "Oohh~" Ember could only watch in surprise as the quietest member of the team did something so bold. After a few more moans the Zoroark's body spasmed as she whimpered in delight. The Zoroark opened her eyes and shrieked with fear when she met the shit eating grin on Ember's face. "My my, someone had some fun this morning hasn't she?" She walked closer as she saw a wet spot on the bed. "Wow Zoey you even made a mess. I wonder what Jason might think if he sees his bed like this." "Please don't tell him anything!" Zoey begged as she grew more and more ashamed of her actions. "Was the heat just that unbearable?" Zoey only looked at the ground. She hadn't told anyone but Ember about her going into heat. It was only her second day and she already couldn't control herself. "I couldn't help it. I would've been fine but last night…" Ember gazed at her with a questionable look on her face. "What happened last night Zoey?" With a flushed face Zoey began to speak, "I accidentally walked in on Jason when he got out the shower." Ember couldn't believe what she had heard. Numerous questions flooded her mind as she looked down as well with a blush. "Was he...big?" Zoey only slightly nodded before adding, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Still remembering their encounter last night. The more Ember thought about it the worse her own heat began to feel. "L-let's go, they're waiting for us to eat." Zoey nodded before they both made their way back to the table with everyone else.

When they sat down and began eating Jason spoke. "So what took you guys so long?" Ember and Zoey looked at each other for a moment before Ember said "We just kinda got caught up talking to each other." She stared down at her food not wanting to meet Jason's eyes. "Oh by the way guys I'm sorry this wasn't much of a breakfest, I'll go to get some groceries later. Does anyone wanna come with?" He looked around before Zoey shot her hand into the air. "I'll go!" Jason chuckled at the Zoroark's reaction."Okay I'll let you know when we're going." He said with a smiled that caused Zoey to rub her thighs together with her skin turning red under her fur. "Anyone else wanna join?" Lilly said said she wanted to sunbathe, Luna said she wanted to get some beauty sleep, Champ said he would stay to make sure no one broke anything, and Ember said she wanted to take a nap which didn't surprise Jason. He gathered everyone's plates and took them to the kitchen to clean them.

 **That's it for this chapter, let me know what you think. Sorry it was kinda short. Don't be too rough with the reviews it's only my first story.**


	2. Chapter 2

After quick cleaning Jason got ready to do some grocery shopping. He stopped by the front door as he announced Zoey that he was ready to go. She quickly shot off the couch and dashed to his side. Almost immediately she wrapped her arm around his left arm. Jason opened the door to head out. Ember stared with pure anger and jealousy for the Zoroark. 'I hope she face plants on their walk' she thought as she got up and walked to the hallway. Luna noticed Ember's mood as she left the room. "What's up with her?" Champ looked at the unobservant Absol before speaking up to add to the conversation. "She's mad because Zoey pretty much cuddled with Jason's arm as they went to the store." Luna began to pace around in circles while in deep thought at the new information. She had her own jealousy towards the Zoroark now and needed a way to keep some distance between Zoey and Jason. "How would I be able to get Zoey to stay away from Jason?" "You could always just tell Jason that she's in heat and needs a mate." Champ said which made the Absol run around in excitement. "That's it! You're a genius Champ, now I ju-" her sentence stopped halfway by the next statement. "I guess that would also mean Jason would send all of us to the Pokecenter just to make sure we won't suffer from our heat either." The lounging Pokemon said with an amused expression as his teammate's face visibly fell. Luna knew he was right. If she mentioned anything about a Pokemon's heat, then Jason would make sure they all got a mate as well so none of his other Pokemon would have to suffer the symptoms. "I'll have to think of something else. It'll have to be my smartest plan ever!" She declared with determination burning in her eyes. The Pangoro simply rolled his eyes at the Absol. 'I wonder how Ember is handling this? It's obvious Zoey is trying to get closer for a reason' He thought knowing the Blaziken longer than anyone else only second to Jason. 'This has to be hurting her on some level. Only time will tell I guess.'

Meanwhile said Blaziken was laid out on her stomach on Jason's bed while wrapped in his blankets and nuzzling his pillow. Another tear hit the pillow as Ember only squeezed it tighter to her form. She took in every ounce of his scent. Shivers of pleasure ran down her spine. It gave her some sort of peace of mind to at least smell his scent. "Why did she have to cuddle up against you like that? You just smiled at her when she did it too." Ember regretted not volunteering to go with Jason after she saw how eager Zoey was to go. "I mean I know that he won't realize what she's doing. As much as I love that idiot he can be a dunce when it comes to people flirting with him. Plus Zoey is too shy to out right tell him how she feels." Ember felt more relaxed at her logical thinking. Although it wasn't strange to see Jason with a girlfriend it usually never lasted long so Ember never felt worried. It felt different seeing her teammates flirt with him though. A side from Champ that is. They've been a team for so long, the friendship was already there and Jason knew he could trust his Pokemon with anything. She felt like at any moment that friendship with any of them could easily blossom into something bigger. She wouldn't be able to handle herself if Zoey got closer to him, she would die of anger if Luna of all people was the one to mate with him. Somehow she didn't feel too worried about Lilly as she always just sunbathed but Ember knew better than to forget about the Leafeon's potential to be in the running. Pushing all the unwanted thoughts to the back of her mind, Ember laid on her right side staring at the wall, soon she drifted off into sleep on Jason's bed. "Hey Ember." She stirred in her sleep on the bed. "Ember wake up." "Shut up Jason I'm trying to sleep. She instantly sat up and stared at him slightly embarrassed. "J-Jason…what are you doing here?" He smiled as he looked into her blue eyes. "It is my bed remember?" She flushed bright red under her feathers. "It used to be mine too." She saddened when remembering how she would spend her days with Jason laying on where ever the bed was as a little Torchic, even when she was a Combusken all the way until her final evolution. She wanted to prove herself as responsible Pokemon by sleeping on her own. It was to show she was an adult like Jason. Even though she would never admit it, Ember missed sleeping with Jason. "But you moved out." She was slightly mad. "You could've invited me back you jerk!" He got closer to her until they could feel each other's breath on their faces.She wasn't anymore and instead began to flush pink. "Then how about I make up for the lost time?" She silently nodded at him as he brought his lips to her beak. She felt her tongue being pushed around and played with by his. She let him explore her mouth to his heart's content. His hands glided over her body before stopping on her breasts and tweaking the small nubs. 'So that's what she was doing this whole time huh?' Lilly thought with a sly smile as she saw the Blaziken moaning in her sleep on her trainer's bed. Lilly then went to the living room to find Luna on the couch still thinking of her "master" plan. Champ seemed to be asleep on his chair as faint snores could be heard coming from him. Lilly just laid there by the side of the couch waiting for Jason and Zoey to come back home.

Currently Jason was hauling around a grocery cart that was a few items away from toppling the tower of food that currently occupied it. Jason was listing off what they needed to get next while Zoey was watching a couple ahead of them whom were holding hands and even stealing a kisses from each other every so often. 'They're so lucky. To be so bold and express the love they have for one another. Maybe I can tell Jason how I feel on our walk back.' She thought while still staring at the couple. Jason thought to himself about his current load of groceries and decided against getting anymore. 'I probably have enough' he then looked in his wallet 'plus I'd be broke if I got anything else.' He thought with a scared expression. "You ready to check all this out Zoey?" Jason said looking up at her. "Uh Zoey?" She was stuck in a daydream about her and Jason being a couple, holding hands in public, and having an occasional kiss. Unconsciously Zoey began to walk into a little stand showing off a new brand of soda. Before Jason could get to her she had already knocked over the whole display and the soda that with it. People in the area turned their attention to both Zoey and Jason. Jason could've sworn he saw stars her the Zoroark's eyes before walking into the display. He walked over and helped her to her feet. She was too embarrassed to speak and just looked at him with love filled shy eyes. "Hey are you ok Zoey?" She slowly nodded. She couldn't believe that she caused such a ruckus because of the loved induced trance she was in."Okay well then let's go before all this food goes bad." He said with a smile as he went back to pushing the cart. "O-ok." She spoke a bit embarrassed.

Eyeing over the rows of cash registers before landing on one and heading towards it. Jason and Zoey waited for a few minutes before they finally got to the cashier. Zoey got a shock of a lifetime. "Hey baby~" "Hey honey." Jason replied to the cashier. "Regina this is one of my teammates Zoey." Jason said with pride as he nudged Zoay closer to Regina. This caused Zoey to blush due to how enthusiastic Jason sounded when he introduced her but then it all suddenly hit her. They sounded too familiar with each other and they even had pet names. 'Wait is Jason dating her!?!' "H-hello." She said as she stuck her hand out to Regina who in turn shook it with a sweet smile. "You're very shy aren't you?" "Not always." Zoey said sounding a bit emotionless with her reply. "Well I'm sure once you get to know me we'll be inseparable." Zoey smiled but as soon as she turned away she muttered under her breathe, "I doubt it." Regina was about to comment on that but was interrupted when a customer complained about not wanting his ice cream to melt. Jason stopped from ogling his girlfriend after the customer complained. "So how about we have dinner at my place tomorrow?" Jason asked as was about to head out. "Sure thing but babe you kinda need to pay I can't let you leave. My boss would kill me if I let you do that again." She giggled as Jason sheepishly payed his amount and began his trek home with Zoey in tow.

They took the cart with them as they didn't live far but it still meant Jason had to come back to return it. Zoey felt that there was awkward silence even though he was smiling and enjoying the walk. She felt like she needed to break it by starting some kind of conversation. "So have you known her long?" She questioned right before an immediate response from Jason. "Ya, she's been working there as long as I can remember. We only started talking a couple months ago but we seemed to just click so we started dating sometime last week." Zoey took the information in before asking a question that was bugging her. "Do you really like her?" She asked not wanting to look up at him as they walked back home. "Hmm. Good question. I'd have to say yes. I mean there's just this connection that I have with her that I haven't felt in a good long while." Jason said with a smile thinking about his feelings for his girlfriend. A sad almost inaudible oh came from Zoey. The sad reply was so quiet that Jason couldn't hear. "But I want to know what you thought about her." Zoey hesitated on answering trying to think of something more or less nice to say. "Eh." She couldn't find anything nice to say. "She's okay I guess." "Well I'm just kinda nervous cause she's gonna meet the rest of the team. I just hope the others won't have a bad reaction when meeting her. Zoey can you do me the favor of not telling the others she'll be coming over? I just want it to be a surprise. Regina is just kind of special to me." 'Special? What does he mean by that?' Zoey thought to herself.

Jason had always been a bit of a romantic and just felt embarrassed about showing that side of himself to anyone. There isn't a single member of his team that knows of about his easily lovestruck side. Although he has had a string of relationships, they wouldn't last long except for a select few. When they did end though Jason took it the worst of anyone involved and his team could see it too. He wouldn't be his normally happy and cheery self. He would tend to stay up at night and sadly reflect on the relationship and finally sleep when the sun began to peek over the horizon. It's happened so many times that his team has a bit of schedule planned. They all knew not to ask anything about the split up relationship or anything about the girl. He only get up to not let his team worry too much about him. His Pokemon were affected by his breakups as well. They all felt sad to see their trainer in such state of depression. They did their best to cheer him up whenever one of his relationships would come to an abrupt end. Out of six relationships Jason only broke up with one. They ended when he would find out they had boyfriends to begin with and would never tell him or would lie to be with him for his rising fame when he was still into the whole battling scene.

Each relationship would build up all this happiness within him only to suddenly make him fall harder each time. His last relationship was his worst one yet. His ex was his childhood friend. She was always by his side and she not only grew up with him but his team as well. Everyone on Jason's team knew her and liked and trusted her almost as much as Jason did. The big reason for that was just how happy she made Jason. They both vowed to become renowned champions. Jason would go where she went and he would have a relationship along their journey together and when it ended they go to a different town to forget the heartbreak. But she eventually split and went her separate way around the time Jason was with his fourth girlfriend. About a year and a half later her and Jason met up while traveling to their next destination. That's when they talked about missing each other and decided to go out.

The whole thing lasted quite long as it went on for a little over two years. All things come to an end eventually. She was battling a gym leader while Jason stood watching with a group of spectators. She had no idea he was going to be there. Jason wanted to surprise her with a promise ring. It was one she eyed from a town over when traveling. He went back and bought it to give to her after her big win. She won just as he suspected but was still shocked. As soon as the battle ended a guy around Jason's age ran up and picked her up in his embrace and kissed her on the spot. "I knew you'd win!" She blushed at his statement. "Thanks for not doubting me, I don't know what I would have done without you here for me." She lifted herself up on her tippy toes and planted a kiss of her own on his lips. He gladly returned the kiss without any hesitation in mind. Jason watched it all unfold before his very eyes. He clutched the ring with enough force to cut his palm. Tears began to gather in the corner of his eyes as he started to walk away back to the hotel they were staying at.

His whole world was rocked too hard that day. In a fit of very rare rage and absolute misery, Jason stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, he couldn't stand looking at himself and with roar he slammed his fist into it causing it shatter and leave fractures on what little pieces remained. He threw the lamp on the nightstand at the television effectively breaking it in the process. The anger boiling in his blood caused him to repeatedly punch a wall until a dent began to form which quickly turned into a sizable hole. He continued his destruction until the room looked like a tornado had hit. His hands badly bloodied, bruised, and swollen to the point that they almost didn't look like human hands. Streams of red cascaded down his face. At some point he head butted the wall hit a stud. Even then Jason didn't stop head butting it until a couple minutes later. He was exhausted. His whole body felt as if he had just taken on a Machamp in a fight. The anger had almost completely subsided, the only thing left in his system was sadness in its purest form. His girlfriend, his best friend, his first and last lover had just broken beyond repair. At least that's what Jason felt at the moment.

The familiar sound of a Pokeball broke him out of his thoughts. Ember had just evolved not even a week ago so he still had to get used to the tall Pokemon. She was greeted with a sight she had never seen before. A room in complete dismay, that's to put it lightly, a broken tv laid on one of its corners against a cracked sliding glass door. She turned to see numerous holes in the walls. The bathroom now had a broken tub and its floor littered with shards of glass. The wooden headboard on the bed was now snapped in two. The nightstand slumped on its side on the floor with missing drawers and a large dent that left a few pieces of wood jutting out. The bed was torn apart and had one of the missing drawers on it. The other drawer was in the corner of the room with various dents and holes above it. In the middle of the room on his knees was Jason. Silently he sobbed but his tears no longer came. Ember was completely heartbroken to see her trainer in such a state. She had never seen him like this, when she noticed his wounds she rushed and fell to her knees to comfort him. She was about to speak when he decided to beat her to it. "She cheated on me." His voice was raspy, his throat felt dry and sore. Somewhere during the rampage his eyes had become bloodshot. Those were the only words she needed to hear to understand all the destruction. "I'm sorry Jason I-" "No it's fine. I don't want you doing something that'll only get you in trouble." He knew what she would've done. He knew he couldn't let her do it. Right now he just wanted to to leave. He got up only to fall back to his knees from total exhaustion. She helped him up and kept holding onto him. He laid on the destroyed bed while Ember packed his stuff. "Don't mess with her things. All I want to do is forget right now." He said as she was about to incinerate the liar's items.

Finally after catching his breath and thinking through what he was going to do, Jason and Ember went downstairs to the front desk and told the receptionist what happened and paid half and said his former roommate would pay the rest. The receptionist was alarmed at both what he said and the state Jason was in. After a trip to the nearest doctor Jason went forward to a new journey. Isolation. He traveled to a small town where he had a home built just on its outskirts where he could forgot about battling and anything else that had to do with his ex.

He could forget with relative ease all things considered. Everything except Ember. He showed off Ember to his ex when he first got her as his starter. He didn't know what to name her. "I know! Let's name her Ember." "Ember? How come?" A young Jason asked. "Because she's a fire type and it's close to my name. That way if we're ever apart it'll be like a small part of me is with you." The young girl said with a wide smile. That couldn't be anymore similar to his Blaziken's name. 'Why'd you do that to me Amber?' Jason thought as he and Zoey walked to the front door of their home.

 **It's here, I've been busy and also trying to find a way to make sure it's not a short chapter and hopefully it's a good way to it too. Hope you guys like it. Reviews welcomed.** **Next chapter out sometime.**


	3. Chapter 3

Champ, Lilly, and Luna all turned their attention towards the front door as it opened to reveal both Jason and Zoey and an abundance of food with them. "Finally you guys came back! I almost thought you weren't gonna make it back." Luna spoke up as Jason gave her and everyone else a simple smile as he carefully placed the bags on the dinner table. A moment of catching his breath from lugging the food to the table he once again lifted it all and brought them to the kitchen where he started to unload and organize the various items. Zoey sat on the couch next to Luna. Zoey was still zoned out about everything she had seen and heard. How could she ever tell Jason how she felt after knowing that he has a girlfriend? Are they as serious as he says or will she be like the rest? Should I give everyone a heads up? Zoey was deaf to the outside world as she kept thinking about the upcoming date until Champ tossed a throw pillow at her hitting it's mark. The Zoroark snapped out of her daydream upon feeling the impact. Eyes filled with surprise once she saw who had thrown the pillow. "Champ what the heck? That could've hurt me." Zoey said as she slowly shifted her eyes from him to the pillow on the ground. Still not having an answer to her dilemma.

No one else seem to pay attention to the obviously distressed Zoey except for Champ. Luna continued to think of her plan, she had an idea but then lost it when Jason and Zoey came home. Lilly just zoned out debating if she was peckish or hungry enough to pig out. Champ wanting to know what was wrong with his teammate, decided to ask and see if the shy Pokemon would say what's troubling her. "Zoey, what's wrong? You're all spaced out ever since you guys got back from getting groceries." He could tell that she was still mildly zoned out.

She was debating whether or not she should tell him or anyone for that matter about what she found out today. "Zoey." Champ said as he threw his final pillow. Shifting a bit in his chair as he was no longer comfortable. Luckily it did the trick and utterly snapped Zoey out of her thoughts. Clearing her throat she began to explain, "Well today at the store Jason and I were getting ready to pay for everything and it was going fine…until him and the cashier exchanged pet names to each other." Champ clearly tensed when she added the last part but didn't say anything so she would finish recounting her adventure. "So after hearing that I looked over and saw the cashier was a girl and she had this huge smile when she saw Jason. Then they started to talk and he introduced me to this mystery woman. Her name is Regina and...she doesn't seem like a good person to me. In the end they both made plans to have dinner here tomorrow. Jason said she feels special to him." Worry, jealousy, and a hint of sadness was plastered on Zoey's face as well as the tone of her voice as she told the last part. Worried that this new girl would ruin her chances of being with Jason. Jealous because this Regina most likely has the greatest chance out of anyone in the house to be with Jason in ways Zoey has only dreamt of. Sad because she remembered how depressed Jason became after his last breakup.

After Jason's past relationships Champ was understandably worried himself. As his second oldest Pokemon, the Pangoro was wondering how this Regina actually is. He knew he couldn't fully trust Zoey's judgement on Regina's character as he knew she also had feelings for Jason and it caused her to easily dislike most women that were around him. 'I guess I'll just have to see how this girl really is when she comes over tomorrow.' Champ thought as he wondered how everything would unfold in the upcoming days.

Jason got to his bedroom door and noticed it was left ajar. Slowly opening it he found inside his room a passed out Blaziken. Soft snores could be heard coming from the fire type. He came up to the bed and sat by her side. Not wanting to leave her out of anything, Jason felt it was right to wake her so she would know that he was firstly home and secondly that he was going to start making dinner. "Hey Ember." No response was received. "Wakey Wakey Blaziken." He said with gentle push to her side and this time he got her to stir but only to switch the side she was sleeping on. With her back facing Jason he was left with one last option. It never seemed fail when waking up the Pokemon. Ember's weak point. Her thigh. Although to Jason it just seemed like she was ticklish there, in reality however it was her "ticklish" for a whole different reason. It was discovered when Jason went to pick up a sleeping Ember from the couch and accidently grazed her thigh with his hand as he tried to get a grip on her. It was an instant reaction that shocked them both. On that day they learned something new about Ember.

Leaning in closer he hovered above her as he brought his hand over her slightly spread legs. His hand brushed along the side of her thigh and in return Jason got the reaction he was hoping for. Before he knew it Ember was sitting up right on the bed with some light panting. Even though the ex-trainer couldn't tell, Ember was a sweating mess under her feathers. She turned to see him there with the dumb smile that rarely ever left his face. It was the dumb smile she loved so much. Though she would never tell anyone that's what she thought it. Normally she'd be furious that he did that but in her current condition she wouldn't be able to muster up a scowal even if she tried. "Hey I'm just letting you know that I'm gonna start making dinner soon. Plus I wanted to ask you if you by chance felt like helping me in the kitchen." She couldn't believe that he had woken her up the way he did only to ask if she wanted to help cook.

Anger wanted to be seep into her. It wanted to make her yell at him for being so blind to things. "I've already told you a million times that I don't want to cook." Her breath was shaky but it wasn't as bad as she thought because he never commented on it. Instead he gave her a simple ok and that warm stupid smile that could melt ice. He rubbed her back just like he used to whenever she would finish a fight back in the day. As soon as Jason left the she lifted up the covers and ran a hand from under her crotch. There was a definite wet spot on the bed as well as it being embedded in her feathers. Easily she was able to deduce the reason for the newly created mess. Ember just didn't know how sensitive she could be while in heat. With a heavy sigh she left to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Everything went on as normal if anything more peaceful for the remainder of the day. A few minutes after the sun's light shone through his window Jason awoke with a smile almost not being able to contain his joy for what was to come. 'Ok calm down.' He told himself, 'I just have to act like nothing's up until 6. No one but Zoey knows so this will be a pretty huge surprise to them. I just hope they take it well.' Feeling as if he could take on the world, Jason sprung off his bed with vigor, his happy attitude changed into an apologetic one as he heard the groans of his downed Absol. "I'm so sorry Luna!" The Pokemon was still dazed from the sudden fall.

Staring at nothing in particular, Luna rolls onto her feet, she stood staring at him a bit annoyed due to the rude awakening. "You're lucky I can even walk after that. What's with you waking up so early anyways? It's usually my job to do that." She asked with a puzzled look although she knows it because of the date he has tonight.

Jason gave her a smile as bright as the rays of sun that invaded the room. "I can't help it. Today just feels like it's going to be fantastic." Luna only rolled her eyes internally at her friend's response. On the outside she just gave a blank stare and said right in a sleepy manner. It wasn't long after that Jason got dressed, after he asked Luna to leave the room, he walked into the living room to be greeted by the sleeping figure of Champ snoring on his favorite spot of the entire house. At the sound of the stove being turned on as well as the sizzle of food cooking on a skillet was more than enough to wake up the Pangoro. Champ almost thought Ember was cooking this early in the morning until he heard joyful humming coming from the kitchen. Jason quickly stuck his head into the living room to check on Champ. "Oh hey Champ. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you buddy." A slightly surprised no problem was all Jason needed before going back and making breakfast. Just then Ember decided to go to the couch to wait for Jason to wake up only to make a dead stop when the sent of food hit her.

It wasn't like Jason to wake up early in fact it was common for him to be one of the last ones up. Little did Ember know that this day was filled with more surprises. She stood by the doorway of the kitchen and saw Jason there cooking but something was different. Ember wanted to study Jason and his new attitude a lot more. The man she knew from yesterday had changed; he was somehow happier, the very steps he took showed difference, and mostly his smile. That smile resembled the same one a child might have when getting what they wanted for Christmas. 'He never looks this happy unless he has a girlfriend stay over for the night. Jason's single though...that means…' Ember's head snapped at the only person that spends the most nights in Jason's room. Luna. Thankfully there was a wall blocking anyone in the kitchen from getting a view to the living room or else they would be able to see a Blaziken tackle an Absol off of a couch. "You did it didn't you?!" Ember whisper/yelled. For the second time today Luna was nearly knocked out cold. Shaking the dark type Pokemon like a rattle, Ember kept questioning her. "That's why he's so happy! Isn't that the reason?"

Champ was taken back by the sudden attack and the odd interrogation. He wanted to stop her but there were certain things that Champ knew not to do. One, it's never a smart idea to stop Ember and her warpath. Two, stopping this could cause the destruction of the house through misplaced anger turning into attack moves. Three, Jason was the only person that could calm any of his teammates from a rampage. Plus Champ was curious about why Ember is attacking Luna and cautious because he didn't want his "throne" to be damaged let alone utterly destroyed all because he wanted an angry Pokemon to cease her fighting. Luna had finally had enough of this treatment and kicked Ember to the couch. "Jeez I don't even know what talking about. Me and Jason didn't do anything. He just fell asleep and I slept at the foot of his bed like always." Luna said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

Ember was stunned by this. "If he didn't get laid then why is he so happy?" She asked herself out loud but it was loud enough for Luna and Champ to hear her question. "Maybe someone else did it with him." It wasn't an extreme train of thought as there are four Pokemon that want Jason for themselves and with the heat they're all going through it was highly possible. "Something happened for this sudden burst of joy."

There could be a few good reasons for Jason's cheerfulness. Of course just about all of those reasons weren't taken into consideration when Ember thought about it. "Do you hear yourself? You're pretty much saying that he can't be happy unless he has sex. Do you realise how insane that sounds?" Champ said finally feeling it was the right time to step into this madness. Ember thought it over and it did sound pretty crazy to think it could be the only reason as to why Jason is happy. "Look Ember I'll tell you why he's so happy. Jason is hav-" Just as Champ was about to give Ember the news Jason walked in to announce that breakfast was done and asked if Ember could wake the other two team members up from their sleep. This normally wouldn't be odd but what caused both Ember and Luna to stare at him with their undivided attention was one crucial detail. Jason in all his humming and dancing didn't notice he had taken off his shirt in the process. Jason stood there in his lean shredded glory. The sight on it's own would be enough to send the two female Pokemon into a comma but matched with his smile and the two never stood a chance. Ember only mumbled and nodded in response so with that out of the way Jason went back to the kitchen to prepare everyone's plates. "Uh Ember? Luna?" The six foot tall Blaziken only got up in silence with a dazed looked and to the nearest room. Luna slumped on the floor and mumbled things that caused her to turn a darker shade of red under her fur.

Lilly's door opened and on her usual spot slept the Leafeon. Ember in dazed state went over to pick up a pillow then walked back to the doorway and proceed to chuck it at the poor slumbering grass type. Lilly jumped up immediately and glared daggers at her older teammate. "What's wrong with you? You're a complete maniac!" She yelled at Ember. No words came out of Ember as she walked out the room completely but not before pointing out her middle finger as she walked away. A smile crept it's way to Ember's features.

Zoey's room was the last stop and luckily for her she and Ember were friends. "Zoey wake up you need to see this." There were definitely hints of excitement in her words. Unfortunately her best friend wasn't waking up with only those words. Desperate times call for desperate measures and learning from Jason ment that Ember knew all about that. She still wants to get back at him for waking her up by doing the whole thigh thing. That would have to wait because at the moment this was more important to her. "Zoey it's Jason and I want to take you as mine." Ember said in best Jason impersonation right up against Zoey's ear. To fully drive this home Ember even went so far as to slightly grope her sleeping friend.

There was an immediate reaction from Zoey as she bolted straight up with her arms stretched out looking like she was waiting to receive a hug. Feeling nothing after a couple of seconds she opened her eyes to see Ember bedside attempting to hold in a laugh. Without a moment's notice Zoey hid herself under her blankets. "You're so mean Em!" Zoey could turn her sheets into ash with the temperature of her cheeks alone. Her skin tone was a darker shade of red than crimson in her mane.

Having had enough fun teasing her friend, Ember got up and stayed by the doorway. "Sorry I just couldn't help it the timing was perfect. Seriously though come on, Jason made breakfast and he doesn't have a shirt on." A nose poked out from under the pile of blankets. Zoey was now interested with the news her friend told her. "I'm not kidding this time you can come out and see for yourself if you don't believe me." Ember finished with a shrug as she left for the dinner table. Zoey got up and started to leave in a hurried pace but was stopped when the tangle of sheets caused her to trip and face plant on the cold floor.

A determined Zoroark rose from the ground wanting to view her shirtless trainer. Kicking off the sheets Zoey got up with little grace in mind and made her way to the kitchen. Right as she walked to where the dinner table was she saw a sight that to her was much too rare. The steam and heat from the stove created a sheen of Jason's body that perfectly emphasized his figure. After his worst breakup Jason was just beginning to put himself back together and he first thought about what he should with his time. At the time he was starting to grow a beer belly. It wasn't until Champ jokingly said, "You might want to work out a bit because you're starting to gain my beautiful figure." Said Pangoro finished off by running his hovering paws over his torso and legs to drive the point home. Safe to say it was all Jason needed before taking exercise seriously.

Zoey was shaking from the sight alone. The emotions she felt were a mixture of both happiness and arousal. She thought she might just faint and die happy. "Hey Zoey we were waiting for you to show up." Jason spoke with his trademarked smile on his face as he put a plate of food in front of the shy Pokemon at the table. Zoey blushed and said what might be the words thank you but the words came out too quiet to hear them perfectly. She took her seat but her meal wasn't her focus of attention right now. There was an image from her fantasies sitting in a chair across the table from her and already half naked too. Under the table Zoey's legs rubbed together as her way to quell her heat.

Ember kept deadly focus on her plate as she ate with speed. Lilly sometimes would look up from her food to glance at Jason and then look down while mumbling something that made Zoey blush even more. Luna stared directly at Jason but the Absol had been known to space out while thinking so it wasn't completely sure which she was doing. Keen eyes could faintly see steam rising from Zoey's head. Champ just ate without a worry in world but at the same time he feels like he forgot to do something. Jason scanned over his group and noticed Zoey's steam. 'I thought Ember was the only fire type here.' He thought to himself while chuckling a little.

 **I'd like to start by saying that yes it has been a while since I last updated this story. All the stories that I follow haven't been updating so I haven't been on as much. I was also busy because of the holidays but when I was ready to start writing I got writers block. The good news is The next chapter will come out in two to three days. Please let me know what you think as reviews are very he** **lpfull.** **Hope these next two chapters help with being gone for so long.**


	4. Been a while

It has been way too long since the last chapter so hopefully by this weekend another chapter or two will be out. thanks for patience and support. Thank you angelsoul99 for your comment.


End file.
